brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Destructive Manipulator Desire
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Desire was a powerful deadly woman who a master of her craft. Apparently she was one of the best mages from her original homeland. However, apparently she was banished unjustly for being the daughter of an assassin and a necromancer. She traveled the world to cause destruction and invaded kingdoms in hope of increasing her power as revenge on the world. Studies through her vast collection of spells and tricks revealed that she had tomes that had incantations with the power of the gods. One such spell was the very spell that she almost cast on her final mission. Apparently it had a small chance of survival to where the souls she would need to reap from the destruction would not be needed in the first place. Had she survived the encounter with the royals, she would have had access to everything that the kingdom had to offer. She would have strengthened to incredible levels and would have learned how to travel to other worlds. Elgaia, Grand Gaia, and Ishgria would have all been victims to her assault. While she could manipulate the pawns easily, being able to control the likes of the Divine Ten and the Seven Demon Lords would have been a dream come true. With enough resolve, she would have succeeded anyway. Of course, she would have been bound to meet the Holy Emperor. Whether she would have won and took his title of God of Destruction, it ended in ties and her having developed a heated rivalry, or her succumbing to his power is a mystery. Appearance Desire was a voluptuous woman who wore the attire similar to a Nyx. She wore a white headdress, a cut top, leggings, white high heels, and a long open skirt. She always possessed a jar of souls on her waist and even was surrounded by souls. The colors of the souls were white and purple, however now they were also red, blue, and green. Also around her were multiple weapons and orbs of magical power. She usually had knives, needles, white fire, and black lightning surrounding her. However, the knives were replaced with scythes, the needles with large throwing stars of differing number of blades, and the orbs of white fire and black lighting simply became a large orb of light, fire and lightning above her, with her weapons coming from it. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Destructive Mindset 40% to all parameters, hugely boosts critical damage, elemental damage, Spark damage & enormously boosts BB Atk Extra Skill: Goddess of Calamity Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, boosts Atk when BB gauge is full, and greatly Boosts elemental damage Brave Burst: Controlling Atrocity 20 combo Light attack on single enemy, 15 combo Light attack on all enemies, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage * gives 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, boosts Spark damage by 100%, boosts critical rate by 60% & boosts critical damage by 50% Super Brave Burst: Lux Soul Vaporizer 25 combo Light attack on single foe, 20 combo Light attack on all foes, boost Atk relative to max HP, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns, and boosts elemental damage for 3 turns * Boosts Atk by applying 20% of HP, and boosts BB Atk by 300%, 50% elemental damage Ultimate Brave Burst: Destroyed Hope 25 powerful combo Light attack on all foes, 25 powerful combo Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage, elemental damage, BB Atk, and boosts Spark Damage * Boosts critical damage by 300%, elemental damage by 300%, boosts BB Atk by 500%, and boosts Spark damage by 250% Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: You better watch your back! You don't what I'm capable of. And if you do, well then, Let's see how long you will last. Fusion Quote: Keep doing what you're doing. It will bite you back in the future, someday. Its happened to me plenty. Evolution Quote: You harness, strengthen, and use the power of beings long since gone, even gods, demons and former comrades. And use them however you please. You're no different than me, it seems. Evolution Evolves From: Nihilist Mage Desire *Evolution Materials: Mecha Light God, Miracle Totem, Light Totem, Light Pot, Light Bulb, Light Idol, Light Spirit, Light Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A